Monzaemon
MinervamonDigimon ReArise |slide=WaruMonzaemonDigimon Frontier, "Island of Misfit Boys" 07 |java=Hiroki Takahashi |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kazunari Tanaka |java2n=(Frontier) |java3=Haruo Satou |java3n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Dan Lorge |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Paul St. Peter |enva2n=(Frontier) |enva3=Kyle Hebert |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Mon Joy-Joy Bagra Army Fusion Fighters/United Army Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort Mirei Mikagura Dust Alliance |n1=(En:) Teddymon''Digimon Battle Pet'' |s1=WaruMonzaemon |s2=Monzaemon X }} Monzaemon is a Puppet Digimon. It is completely shrouded in mystery, though it's rumored that Etemon, who carries a Monzaemon plush toy on its waist, pulls its strings. From its looks, it's an unmodified plush toy of a bear, so it's rumored that there is someone within, who got in through where the chuck is attached on its back section. It wraps the opponent up in the love overflowing from this cute body (with scary eyes), and makes them feel happy. Attacks *'Hearts Attack'This attack retains its original name of "Lovely Attack" in Digimon World, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and Digimon Battle. (Lovely Attack): Flings hearts. The hearts induce a feeling of euphoria in their target, while also trapping them. * *'Silent Bear Hug'This attack is named "Silent Hug" in Digimon World Data Squad and retains its original name of "Silence Hug" in Digimon Battle. (Silence Hug): A quiet hug filled with love. *'Bang Bang Punch'This attack is named "Gyral Punch" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World Championship. (Bunbun Punch): Punches the enemy using both hands. *'Love Song': Charms the enemy with a song filled with love. Design Monzaemon is a cuddly yellow and white with scary red eyes. It has a white " "-shaped bandage on its belly button, and a zipper on its back. When the zipper on its back is pulled down, a red light can be seen coming out of it. Etymologies ;Monzaemon (もんざえモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' . A famous puppeteer. ;Teddymon Name used in the American release of the Digimon Battle Pet. *'En:' . A bear-shaped . Fiction Digimon Adventure Another Monzaemon was seen as a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monzaemon is a Variable which raises all allies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monzaemon was among the Digimon that crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert at Christmas. In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, a Monzaemon was seen in New York. A Monzaemon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monzaemon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Millenniummon's continent overworld and Despair Server. Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon in line 44. Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Monzaemon card, titled "PF Virus Gear II", raises a Digimon's resistance to Virus-type attacks by 50%. Digimon Frontier Some Monzaemon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon World Data Squad Monzaemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Leomon. *Walked 1000 steps. *Opened 10 treasure chests. *Fought 50 Digimon. *Spent 2000 bits. Monzaemon is also a requirement for BanchoLeomon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon Battle Pets Monzaemon (called Teddymon) was one of the three ultimate forms of Botamon in the Digimon Battle Pet game released by in 1997. The other two ultimate-level Digimon available were MetalGreymon and Mamemon. Teddymon can evolve from Numemon by allowing the entire screen to fill with Numemon's feces, cleaning it up, treating his poison, and then raising him well. Digital Monster Ver.S: Digimon Tamers The Female Boss carries a Monzaemon plush toy on her waist. Digimon World Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon with the Monzaemon costume, or from any Champion level Digimon with the X-Bandage. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A lifeless Monzaemon costume is found slumped in a Toy Town armchair, requiring a "slippery" Digimon to progress. If Mameo brings a Numemon to the costume, the Numemon enters the costume and becomes a Monzaemon. Once Toy Town is saved by defeating WaruMonzaemon, a Monzaemon will join File City as an empty Monzaemon costume on a hook in the back room of 's house. While Mameo cannot reuse the costume to digivolve another Numemon, it will improve the training facilities at the Green Gym. Digimon World 2 Monzaemon digivolves from Frigimon and Mojyamon, and can digivolve to Jijimon. Digimon World 3 Monzaemon can be found as the Digimon of an A.o.A Trooper located in Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wind Prairie. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 25/25. Digimon Digital Card Battle Monzaemon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World Re:Digitize Monzaemon is in the Fluorescent Cave and attacks Taiga when he approaches the broken Memorial Stela. After being defeated, it runs away. Later it is at a gate in front of a huge mansion. It will offer Taiga to upgrade one of his stats by +100. It then joins the Village of Beginnings and opens a Secret Item shop. Monzaemon digivolves from Gaogamon, Leomon, and Numemon, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon and Vikemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Monzaemon digivolves from Gatomon and Numemon and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon and MetalEtemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Monzaemon is friends with ToyAgumon and they play with each other all the time. In their most recent play session however, Monzaemon took one of ToyAgumon's bricks with it, as it had fallen out, and Monzaemon assumed it was a gift. This caused ToyAgumon to be immobile for days. After ToyAgumon asks the to get its brick back from Monzaemon, Monzaemon is initially reluctant to give away its gift, though after learning what had happened, gives the brick back. The duo then join the City. Monzaemon joins the entertainment district and opens up a triple dice game, where the Hero can gamble to win luck coins. Monzaemon is a Holy Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Turuiemon, Kyubimon, Piddomon, and Numemon and can digivolve into PlatinumNumemon, Seraphimon, Minervamon, and Vikemon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Monzaemon digivolves from Leomon if above level 15 and playtime must exceed 30 hours, and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon if above level 67 and Beast EXP above 60000. Monzaemon can also be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Monzaemon is #196, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 230 HP, 238 MP, 123 Attack, 122 Defense, 112 Spirit, 90 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Halo 4, Protect 4, and SoothingHand traits. It dwells in the Proxy Island. Monzaemon digivolves from Grizzlymon and can digivolve to Babamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Monzaemon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 4000 Holy experience and 80% friendship. Monzaemon can also DNA digivolve from Starmon and Frigimon, or Seasarmon and Frigimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 3500 Holy experience, and 70% friendship. Monzaemon can DNA digivolve to MarineAngemon with SuperStarmon, to Ghoulmon with Digitamamon or Pandamon, or to Cherubimon (Good) with Prairiemon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Monzaemon is #125, and is an Ultimate-level, HP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements, and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Paralysis Guard, Super Escaping Feet, and Healing Hand traits. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Monzaemon. Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon and can digivolve into Babamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Monzaemon, your Digimon must be at least level 32 with 160 defense and 4 aptitude, but only once you have revived Monzaemon. It can be hatched from the Angel Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Monzaemon DigiFuses from Numemon, Sukamon, and Apemon, and can DigiFuse to Cherubimon (Good) with , Piximon, and Rapidmon, and to Minervamon with Lilamon, Antylamon, and Pandamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Monzaemon is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kyubimon, Numemon, and Frigimon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Minervamon. Its special attack is Hearts Attack, which is a Neutral penetrating attack and its support skill is Primal Trooper which increases the damage from Neutral attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Monzaemo can also digivolve from Turuiemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Monzaemon is #207 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Kyubimon, Numemon, Frigimon, and Turuiemon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Minervamon. Its special attack is Hearts Attack, which is heals all allies HP and boosts Attack, Defence and Intelligence by 10% and its support skill is Primal Trooper which increases the damage from Neutral attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Monzaemon digivolves from Lynxmon through passing time or digivolve from Leomon to Monzaemon with 10 battles. It can digivolve into either BanchoLeomon with 20 battles, 60 Beast AP and 1 egg revert or into SaberLeomon with passing time. It can also digivolve from Garurumon, Kyubimon, Firamon, and Frigimon Digimon Battle Monzaemon is found in the Saw Blade World West. It is the ultimate form of the Yokomon mutant, digivolving from Grizzlymon, and it may digivolve to Machinedramon at LV 41. Digimon Masters Monzaemon is an enemy Digimon. Digimon Heroes! Monzaemon can digivolve to WaruMonzaemon, and can DNA digivolve to Deathmon with Pandamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Monzaemon digivolves from Numemon and Frigimon can digivolve to WaruMonzaemon. Digimon Links Monzaemon digivolves from Kyubimon, Numemon, and Frigimon, and can digivolve to SaberLeomon, Sakuyamon, and Minervamon. Digimon ReArise Monzaemon digivolves from one of Numemon or Frigimon and can digivolve to one of PlatinumNumemon, Minervamon, or nothing. Notes and references